


My First Commission

by zemxem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, False Accusations, Fluff, Fowler is a father figure to Gavin, Gavin and Nines are very happy in their relationship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Over protective at times, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemxem/pseuds/zemxem
Summary: Excuse the title. No clue what to call this, so it’ll doA short fic in which Gavin and Nines partake in rough sex which results in Gavin leaving with plenty of hot bruises - Fowler notices. He becomes suspicious that Nines is harming Gavin, and very awkwardly confronts them about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	My First Commission

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first commission I received, and I have the permission to post it publicly so here it is!! Hope you like it! 
> 
> If anybody is interested in commissioning, then please DM me on tumblr (zemxem)

A bite here, a nibble there. That's usually how it went between Gavin and Nines. Lips to the neck, sucking harsh bruises into the skin as a hand gripped the human's wrist, locking him into place. The tight grip of fingers pushed into the skin, leaving little patches of black and purple. Gavin loved it when things were like this. Rough. But still showing that same amount of affection that always seemed to be present between them. 

Nines couldn't get enough of seeing him like this. Loving to mark him up, claim him, in a way. Marks to show Gavin just how much he loved him, just how much he meant to him. To let others know that he was his. And once Nines was inside of him? A not so gentle hand was wrapping around his throat, those same blotches of bruising mimicking the ones that had appeared on Gavin's wrist. 

However, Nines often felt the need to hold back, afraid of harming him in any way no matter how much Gavin assured him that he loved it. A little mix of soft pain amongst the pleasure always driving him wild, but still, Nines couldn't help his fears. He did what he could, often enjoyed it himself, but he wasn't that rough. Gentle enough to not be out of his comfort zone, but harsh enough that Gavin could get off on it. 

Gavin often hid the bruises behind a turtle neck in the summer or a scarf in the winter, most of the time? He was too proud of them to hide them. Too lewd and open about it. He'd never been a secretive man when it came to sex, pretty much everybody in the Detroit Police Department aware of how much he thought about men, more specifically Nines now that the two were in a relationship. But today? Well, today was one of his more confident days. No turtleneck, no scarf. Just a black, V-neck shirt with his signature brown leather jacket with a creased hood sitting comfortably at the back of his neck. 

"Nines! You ready?" Gavin called from the kitchen of their shared apartment, the RK900 having moved in with him shortly after their relationship began. Nines never really had anywhere to go before that, but post revolution and with the times changing, androids were considered sentient, living beings, and therefore allowed their own homes. 

It was another rainy morning in Detroit, common weather for where they lived. Dull skies constantly wrapped and blocked by the grey clouds that never allowed the ground to dry up. The rain was a little calmer for once, not heavy and unforgiving, but just that little bit more gentle that it was walkable. Not that they'd be walking anyway. 

The sound of the android in their bedroom grabbing a set of keys could be heard, said android soon exiting the room to meet his human lover in the kitchen. "Yeah, just waiting on you now." He responded, a quick "Catch." coming from him as he threw the keys towards Gavin. The human quickly caught them with both hands, pulling his arms into his chest to prevent them from slipping through his fingers. His car and house keys, set with a few key rings of various bands he was fond of, and a cute little cat one that his best friend, Tina, had gotten him once. 

"Thanks," Gavin shoved the keys into his trouser pocket, turning around once the sound of his blaring coffee maker poured out the fluid. For a man that loved coffee as much as he did, it was no surprise that he'd have his own coffee maker. He even had his own portable cup to take the drink to work each morning. Taking the cup and placing the lid over it, he didn't drink right away, the fluid still boiling. Instead, he turned back to face Nines and gestured to the door. "Alright, I'm ready too, let's bounce." 

The ride to work was a comfortable one, just as it was every morning. Gavin driving, Nines beside him in the passenger seat with the android's hand gently resting on his knee as a sign of affection. Small touches like these meant a lot to the pair, little things always counting. It was always like this. A soft kiss to the cheek, a resting hand on the knee, intertwined fingers as they held hands. Ever since the revolution, human-android relationships were far more accepted ever since the machines had been recognised as living, conscious beings. Before? Anybody attempting to engage in a deep relationship with an android was seen as crazy. One of the freaks who had a weird robot fetish or was easily fooled by the realism of an android. 

Gavin used to be one of the few who would mock others for even considering dating an android, but now that he was in his healthy relationship with Nines? He could never imagine a time without him. Being with him was the happiest he'd ever been, and it was the same for Nines too. Before things had changed for his kind, Nines felt no emotion. He was simply a machine, following orders that came up in his HUD and getting things done. 

Deviancy had been hard on him at first. A struggle to comprehend all of these new emotions at once, processors working overtime just to try to understand what it was that he was feeling. He'd been designed to easily identify emotions in humans, able to spot those hardly noticeable, subconscious changes in facial features or the way a heart rate would increase. However, when that came to identifying emotions in himself, it was far more difficult. Fear and excitement often would be confused with one another, the two emotions triggering an equal response of artificial adrenaline. Crying because of happiness always baffled him, often struggling to understand if the tears were good or bad. 

Confusion was an emotion he'd grown used to, it being one he identified frequently. And happiness too. Ever since he'd gotten with Gavin, he'd felt like the luckiest, happiest android alive. He'd never think to go back to a time where he wasn't with him. The scruffy, loud mouthed asshole of a human meant more to him than words could ever describe, believe it or not. An odd pairing, an ex android hater dating what was supposed to be a violent unit, made for war, interrogation, and far more darker matters. But they were inseparable. 

Upon entering the department, it was just as busy as ever. Officers, detectives and Lieutenants alike all tapping away at their keyboards, eyes fixed to their terminals. Well, most of them. Lieutenant Anderson often had his eyes on the android working diligently across from him, the two having been partners long before the android revolution. They'd gotten off to a rocky start, much like Gavin and Nines had. But now the two stuck together like glue, not that it had been much different before anyway with the way Connor used to follow Hank around like a lost puppy. 

And then there was Tina. A dear friend of Gavin's, having known her since she'd started her job at the DPD as an officer three years ago. The two had connected straight away, had that spark between them, and had been close ever since. The two sharing every secret they had, gossiping about their love lives and what they were up to. She was a good laugh, had been there for Gavin through thick and thin. Had had the Detective sob on her shoulder over a bad relationship on more than one unfortunate occasion, and Gavin had done the very same for her too. 

Thankfully for the two, Gavin and Nines shared their desks across from one another too, much like Connor and Hank did. Setting his coffee cup down on his desk, Gavin slipped into his seat, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Aahh, time for another long fuckin' day." There'd been very little exciting cases going around recently. Everything being the odd petty theft, squatters, minor hate crime offences, mostly towards androids. Of course, the lack of crime was great and all, but it made Gavin's work day extremely dull. That's just how it was sometimes. 

Logging into his terminal, the android opposite him did the same. The RK900 had personalised his desk fairly since he'd begun properly working in the police force. Some photos dotted around, mostly of himself and Gavin. A small succulent plant that he'd been caring for, and a neatly organised pile of files that Nines were to work through. 

"We'll get through it," Nines chimed, "We always do." He enjoyed his job and what he did. Enjoyed the statistical side of things, and he was incredibly good at it. Being an android, he had an advantage over human suspects, able to easily chase them down to arrest them with ease, far stronger and agile than any human could ever be. It's just how he was built. But he was honorable about it, never played 'bad cop', was a stickler to the rules. In interrogation, he was even better. Always knowing just the right things to say to make a person, human or android, speak. Always had that dark look in his eye that was enough to make anybody's hands tremble. Along with that, he was tall. Towering over most. 

And whilst it was those very features that quickly rose him up the ranks to Detective, it was those same things that he was always conscious about. He didn't want to be viewed as some angry, capable-of-major-damage machine. Because deep down, he was caring, respectful, and gentle. Especially towards those he cared about, such as Gavin. The scruffy bastard meant everything to him. 

And the two began to work, but Gavin became distracted when a tough, calloused hand from years of hard work within the force was placed on his shoulder. "Detective Reed," The voice greeted, deep and low, but with a softness to it. 

Turning his head to see the culprit, Gavin's eyes met Captain Fowler's darker ones. A similar colour to Connor's, but lacking the curiosity that the android's always seemed to possess. This man meant a whole lot to Gavin, him practically being the guy who saved him. Even raised him, in a way. He'd known Jeffery since he was in his mid twenties, the generous man just a working officer at the time whilst Gavin, well, he was jobless. Had found him slumped over the bar with a bottle of beer in hand, pondering his life choices and glumly regretting many decisions. It was a tough time for Gavin, no parents, no current friends or accepting family. Just himself, his shitty apartment he could hardly pay the rent for, and any money he did have being spent on booze. 

What Fowler had seen in Gavin, he didn't know, but the two had talked and talked that night between drinks, gotten to know each other that little more. Had listened to Gavin blabber on about this and that, until the topic of policing had come up. Fowler having told him the ins and outs of his job and what he does, the stories of horrific and brutal cases he'd been on the scene for, the more menial side of things too. Ended up with a recommendation for Gavin to check out the police department and maybe even consider joining the force. 

And he did. The officer at the time had practically become his mentor, guiding him through not only training, but patrols, crime scenes, teaching him the little tips and tricks. Before they knew it, Gavin was working in interrogations, was chasing down suspects and making lawful arrests, and eventually reached the rank of Detective. The smug, but definitely ecstatic smile on his face when he'd received his badge and come into work without the heavy uniform had everybody at the precinct smiling. It was then he'd finally gotten known, seen, and damn well respected by many others. Meanwhile, Fowler was well on his way to Sergeant, then Lieutenant, and finally, Captain. 

Gavin owed his everything to this man. The two awfully close, and the younger one respecting him more than anyone there. Fowler had always looked out for him, had spent countless times bandaging up Gavin's wounds from the occasional reckless decision the man had made on the job, but he was good. 

"I've uploaded yesterday's case file up onto your terminal, I'd like for you to-..." The Captain continued, only to pause in his speech for a moment before catching himself and continuing. "Uhh... For you to look over them..." 

A mark. Bruising along the neck, not too far from where his hand was placed on the Detective's shoulder. Hand giving a light squeeze, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in a mixture of concern and confusion. Now he was no fool, he knew the possibility of love bites, but this didn't look like that. Hickeys were often more red in colour due to blood being sucked towards the surface by the lips and/or teeth, but these? Purples and blacks with blotches of yellows. Almost like finger prints. And he'd seen a damn lot of strangulations in his time to know the aftermaths of those types of bruising. 

A wave of worry and concern for the Detective washed over him, carefully pulling his hand away as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes giving a suggestive glance to the android sat across from them who was focused at his terminal. Clearing his throat, Fowler spoke again. 

"Gavin, I'd like to see you in my office." A demand, but a softer one, lacking the harsh tone that often came with his orders. 

"Now?" Gavin asked, looking up to his superior from where he sat. Fowler had just come to him with extra work to do, so why would he need to talk to him in his office too? What was so important that he couldn't say it there? 

It had caught Nines' attention too, eyes peering up over the terminal curiously, seeming to experience the same confusions as Gavin did. 

"Yes. Now." Another order, more stern this time. And as the larger man stepped back, Gavin pushed himself up from his seat with a sigh, hand gesturing forward towards the office. 

"Alright, let's go then." 

Gavin sauntered across the room through the desks, following the stiffer, tense Captain to his office. Door pushing open, it was held for Gavin, the detective giving a respectful nod before slumping down in the seat opposite Fowler's. "So... What's all this about?" 

Something work related? No... He wouldn't be asked to go all the way to his office for something menial when they were both together at his desk before. This was something Fowler didn't want Nines to hear, or anybody else. So surely this wasn't some job, it had to be something personal. 

"Is everything alright at home, Gavin?" Fowler began, that concerned look a father figure would give with the slight tilt of a head and gently raised eyebrows. "With Nines..?" He added for specification. 

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shifting in his seat slightly in a more forward leaning position, legs spread and feet firmly planted on the ground, elbows resting on either thigh with his hand dangling down between each leg. Fowler never asked these sorts of questions, at least not in a context like this. "Uhh... Good? Things are great, actually. Why?" 

Nines, who had remained seated at his desk, glanced to the two sitting in the office. Far too easy to see inside with all the doors and walls being made of glass, leading to it always being an embarrassing time if the Captain was ever giving punishments - everyone could always see it happen. And hear it, if the shouting grew loud enough, but such a thing often only happened with Hank. Or used to, at least, the Lieutenant having been much better as of late. 

"You know that I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me about anything." The strange emphasises on the words really struck Gavin now, lips tugging up into a huff. One of the rare times Fowler maintained a softer tone of voice within his office. 

"Well, I appreciate that, Captain, but what's this really about? You have something to ask me?" Gavin pushed, watching the way Fowler's eyes averted out through the window, a quick glance to Nines before returning back to the detective. 

He knew that if Gavin were to be in a sticky relationship with Nines, it was highly unlikely he'd speak up about it. Victims almost never spoke up when the abuser was somebody they know. Especially when they worked in the same place, like Gavin and Nines did. The two lived together, worked together, spent all their time together. On the job, they looked like a very happy and healthy couple, always smiling with one another and laughing. But the injuries on Gavin? The bruising? Had Nines hurt him? 

With a heavy sigh, he decided to cut to the chase. "I'm concerned about you, Gavin. I noticed the bruises on your neck, how did you get them?" Slightly more stern now, but only out of protection. 

Gavin froze into place, staring back at Fowler in disbelief. That was what all of this was about? The finger prints on his neck? Maybe he really should've hidden them. The ones on his wrists were covered by the sleeves of his signature leather jacket, but hiding his neck? Wasn't so easy. Laughing, a hand came to the back of his head, scratching it with mild embarrassment. "Those..? Listen, Captain, I ain't sure what kind of things you get up to with the ladies during your free time, but, uh... I like it rough." As blatant as ever, Gavin never had been a man to keep his sex life a secret. 

Oh. Oh. Now Fowler felt like an idiot. But what if it was just an excuse to hide the truth? What if-... Doubtfully. Gavin said it so confidently, and there had been no red flags in the way he acted about it like there would usually be for a lying victim. But still, he'd like to bring Nines in just in case. 

Pushing himself up from his office chair, Fowler pulled the large door open, raising up a hand to grab Nines' attention. Once the android's eyes met his, he gestured for him to join them in his office, waiting by the door and keeping it held open for him. 

Nines wasn't sure what to expect or what this would be about, but he remained presentable and ready to listen as always. Leaving his desk, he headed through into the captain's office, giving a small "Thank you, Captain." for holding the door for him as he entered, as polite as ever.

Fowler returned to his seat opposite Gavin whilst Nines took the one beside his lover, Gavin rolling his eyes. He had a pretty good idea as to what this would be about. 

"Now," Fowler began, "I hate for this to be an invasion of privacy, but this is solely out of my own worry for detective Reed." He explained, "Nines, would you care to tell me where the bruises on his neck came from?" 

Nines stared back at him in shock, eyes broadening and LED stuttering with some light flickers, spinning in confusion. Eyes darting to the man at his side, he analysed the marks on his neck, knowing full well where they came from. His own hands, but all consensual. "...Detective Reed and I enjoy partaking in... Harsher sexual activities." Followed by an uncomfortable shift in his seat. 

And as glad as Fowler was that Gavin was not in any harm, he really regretted having made the two talk about what they got up to in the privacy of his own home. Of course, it had come from a soft place in his heart, a need to protect and care for Gavin like he was his own son, because in a way, he was. Clearing his throat awkwardly, his eye contact became minimal now, down to the files on his desk, the keyboard attached to his terminal, his hands which held one another. 

"I see." He spoke up, but was cut off by Gavin's snigger. 

"Captain, don't tell me you thought he was hurting me? C'mon, you ever seen a time when I ain't happy with him?" A hand placed over the android's, giving a light squeeze. And whilst Gavin took amusement to the situation, Nines was more so hurt. 

Hurt that Fowler believed him capable of such harm. Of course, physically, he was capable. He'd originally been built for harm, for war. But Nines was gentle and soft at the best of times. Always there for Gavin, wishing nothing more than for him to feel happy and loved. Before Fowler could speak, Nines beat him to it. 

"I would never lay a finger on him to harm him, Captain. I'm honestly... Quite offended that you'd think so low of me after all this time." Was it just because of his build? Because he was an RK900? He understood he could be quite frightening, a face far sterner than Connor's softer one, but he had his own personality. His model meant nothing to the way he was as a person. 

"No, no, Nines, it wasn't that at all. I was just concerned because of his-..." Another sigh, "I’m sorry. You're both brilliant detective's, and it's clear how much you care for one another. Perhaps we should put this behind us?" The Captain's cheeks had caught on the slightest shade of red from the utter embarrassment of all this. He should've been more careful. Shouldn't have immediately jumped to conclusions, but it was difficult to avoid that when he cared so much. 

Gavin was already up and out of his seat, releasing Nines' hand as the android joined him. Despite Fowler wanting to put this behind them, Nines couldn't deny the offence he'd take at his immediate assumption. "Have a good day, Captain." Was all Nines said before showing himself out of the room. 

Gavin knew that tone. Duller than usual, lacking the slight energy that often came with his tone. Already the android was hastily returning to his seat, not bothering to wait for Gavin or speak to him. Something was up. "Uh, I'll see you later. Should probably go and talk to him." 

He didn't give Fowler a chance to respond, already leaving the office. As he caught sight of the back of Nines head, the RK900 didn't stop at his desk, continuing down the hall and to the exit of the precinct. He needed air. Needed to process his thoughts. Had he hurt Gavin? Was he too rough with him? Was he just pretending to like it to make Nines happy? 

As he entered the open air, he was hit with the sound of cars passing by, people talking to one another, the sound of pigeons humming as they sat on top of the roofs of buildings. However, he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as a hand reached for his own. Gavin. 

"Hey, Nines. You alright?" He asked, thumb gently running over the synthetic skin. Gavin was always there for Nines whenever he needed him. Cared about him far too deeply for a man who once used to despise the machines.

Running a hand through brown synthetic locks, Nines’ eyes stared out into the street before giving a glance to Gavin. A slow sigh, shoulders shrugging. He’d always struggled to get a grasp of his emotions, deviancy having been hard on him from the start. “How could he think that of me, Gavin? That I’d ever be capable of doing that to you..?” His voice was quiet and pained, lips parted to continue speaking but no words came out. 

“Hey- Hey...” Gavin reached for Nines’ other hand. “He was just looking out for me... I know you’d never hurt me, Nines. He shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that and all, but I know he doesn’t see you as a bad person.” Assurance, Gavin always willing to give it whenever Nines needed it. 

“But what if I do hurt you..?” Nines questioned, the worries still lingering on his mind, processors running a thousand times faster than they usually would as the LED sat on his head spun to amber. 

“You’ve never hurt me before... You wouldn’t hurt a soul, and you know that. It doesn’t matter what you were made to be, it just matters who you are now.” 

The silver eyes shifted back to the floor for a moment before finally landing back on his human lover. “You’re right... I-... Sorry...” He apologised, just because he felt like he had to. 

Leaning in, Gavin pressed a soft kiss to his lips, reminding him of the love and affection he always wanted to give him. “Stop... I love you, Nines. Don’t you forget that.” 

“I love you too...”


End file.
